Because your mine
by Stevie-Kai
Summary: chesh,the smooth talking neko boy,is a bit possessive over bunny-the innocent young woman with a dimpled smile only for him.but when he hasnt actualy staked a claim can he keep that soft smile for himself?written by kai s:aw its so cute and sweet!k:-.-U


**kai:hi guys! ya,this is the first thing I'V ever writen!:D **stevie:its so adorable![pinches kai's cheeks and squishes his face]awww your toh tweet!** kai:[swats stevie away] ya,ya ok you crazy !ya i wrote this-mainly for stevie as i know she loves Cheshire cat- and i admit i had some help from her** stevie:nah,i just read it and cooed at you the rest of the day [awwww] **kai:-.-U hope you enjoy my first oneshot!:D**

* * *

Eerily bright blue eyes seemed to smirk as a lazy grin stretched across his handsome face, one sharp fang slipping past the bottom lip. Silver locks elegantly hung around his face, flicking into eyes that easily followed his 'prey's' movements.

'Prey' that was currently skipping through the forest, curly white hair bouncing with each step. Unaware of the predator's presence, the small young woman stopped close to his tree as a bread-and-butterfly caught her attention.

He observed her movements, the almost childlike innocence in her eyes as she tried to catch the bug. His sensitive cat ears would flick with each giggle that escaped her pink lips. Deciding he'd waited long enough he poised himself to leap, strong muscles tensing. With a precision most hunters could only dream of possessing he shot out of the tree and into her smaller form, strong enough to knock her to the ground but soft enough that it wouldn't hurt her- as if she'd simply tumbled over. Covering her small body with his much larger one he retained the smirk. "Caught you"

He'd long ago decided that someone with this much natural innocence and kindness was practically screaming for trouble. So he'd taken it upon himself to watch over her and make sure no one gave her any- himself excluded of course.

"Chesh? I didn't know we were playing a game," she smiled up at him, revealing a dimple on one of her cheeks that, according to himself, only _he_ had a right cause. With nonchalance only Chesh could possess while in such a position, he brushed a curl from her big chocolate eyes. "Hmm, I suppose we weren't. However, I _was _wondering why you were in the forest alone." He lightly poked her nose. Blinking up at him her smile spread wider, "I was on my way to visit Hatter and I couldn't ask him to walk all the way to fetch me when he's already invited me to have tea with him when I'm free" Chech's smirk soured slightly and he 'poofed' away only to reappear in his cat form, now perched on her stomach.

"If that's the case I suppose I'll have to go with you to make sure you get there safely." Bunny stood and once again began walking through the forest, this time with a large silver cat tucked comfortably in her arms.

Chesh had spoken casually and seemed non-committed but on the inside he was fuming. Cats are naturally possessive creatures, and even if he didn't exactly have a _right _to stake a claim on her -yet- he still felt he had made it obvious to any other males that this woman was –or would be- his.

Feeling her stare he stopped his internal grumble and looked up into her warm eyes, "you don't have to come with me if its such a bother" ok, maybe not so internal grumble. Once again 'poofing' away her reappeared this time at her side in his 'human' form. "No bother at all." Bunny smiled sweetly up at him and slid her little hand into his, for once shocking Chesh out of his nonchalant mask. Dragging the now blushing male behind her, Bunny continued skipping through the trees. Recovering himself, Chesh finally questioned her actions. Bunny just looked back with an innocent smile, "you should know the answer."

Hatter hadn't seemed at all shocked that Chesh was joining Bunny and himself for afternoon tea, which was slightly suspicious if you asked Chesh. It had been a slightly odd affair- but then everything is when the Hatters involved. Even if it seemed friendly enough Chesh kept a protective and possessive gaze on Bunny –who knows what the Hatter would try to pull if he let him?- but otherwise it was a lighthearted gathering.

Bunny stood from the table with a smile, "I'll go get you some more milk Chesh." Said male looked into the tea he had yet to touch because of a lack of the before mentioned liquid that, to him, made any drink…well, drinkable. "Its fine, you don't need to bother" she stopped halfway to the Hatter's door and looked back at him, "of course I do." "why?" "You should know the answer" and she was gone, dimpled smile and all, through the door to find more milk.

Hatter chuckled from across the table and Chesh's blank stare turned to him, a subtle glare now in place. "Don't look at me like that Chesh, though I do know being in the dark annoys you to no end" he giggled while stirring his tea. "I don't know what you're talking about. But while we're here alone I would like to bring up a certain…issue" Hatter giggled again but gave him a knowing look. "And that would be?" "I would think by this point you would know well that _that,_" he pointed to the house Bunny was currently occupying, "woman is mine. And I don't appreciate you inviting her over for a little one on one tea party." To anyone else this would have sounded and casual and uncommitted, but to Hatter who new Chesh well there was a definite underlying threat and anger. So when he proceeded to giggle hysterically it only darkened Chesh's mood further. After finally calming down Hatter grinned, "That's one thing I think your wrong about." Before Chesh could have a rare 'moment' and claw the Hatters face off Bunny came skipping out the door with a pitcher of milk.

After promising to visit again soon, Bunny once again claimed Chesh's hand and skipped off into the woods. His ever alert eyes watched her graceful and carefree movements. He could sense the bread-and-butterfly before it made its appearance so wasn't at all surprised when Bunny dropped his hand to chase after it. Stopping where she left him, Chesh watched her without the usual smirk but a small tender smile in its place. When she turned to look at him her smile grew, her dimple making an appearance as she bounced over to him. A soft kiss was pressed to the shocked neko's lips before she once again grabbed his hand to continue through the forest. "Why?" he managed. "You should know the answer" she giggled at the lost expression on his usually confident face. "Because your mine."

* * *

stevie:AWWWWWW kai your too cute! **kai:o/o [grumbles]** stevie:[still cooing] **kai:just a little something i came up with when stevie threatened a chick who was flirting with me to 'back off from my man bitch!' [cracks up]** stevie:[scowls] and that 'hilarious' event turned into something this sweet?...and people call ME crazy **kai: :P hope you all liked it!** stevie:please review his first story! coz it was just too sweet! **kai:-.-U you do know that every time you call me sweet/cute i loose some of my manliness right?** stevie:yup! **kai:...**

**:{D **


End file.
